


Courtesy Of Blurryface

by unnecessarynerd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, jenna joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshua dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnecessarynerd/pseuds/unnecessarynerd





	Courtesy Of Blurryface

One of the most common questions possibly asked in this crazy place we call "The Real World" , is "What do you want to be when you grow up?" We usually respond with something cliche-ish such as "A Cheerleader." or "An Astronaut." or "A Firefighter." just to save ourselves from the pressure of the thought of the future. I, however, never responded, never said, "I don't know." Never said anything. I would sit there with a blank face. Truth is, I'm pessimistic. I tend to find all of the bad things in life and think about that. Now, don't say, "Live life to its fullest!" The thing is, it's hard to avoid pessimism and imperfections and to search for optimism and perfections in this world. Sure, my best friend, Josh Dun doesn't have to search for optimism and perfections because he's care-free and doesn't mind pessimism and imperfections. That's why he hangs out with me since I happen to be a pro at imperfections. He says I procrastinate a lot, that I build up to things that I want to do and just throw it away at last second. He's not wrong but "procrastination" and "doubt" are just natural personal characteristics people have. It's not like "procrastination" and "doubt" are rare. You see teenagers like me, applying for a scholarship at a college and they're like, "I doubt that I'm going to get in." or "Should I do this? If I don't get in, I'll just be somebody who applied but wasn't smart enough to get in." I don't see myself doing that because I don't want to think about the future, I don't like being a pro at imperfections and being known for being best friends with my doubt. When other people ask me, "What college are you applying to?" or "Are you applying to a college?" I respond with a "I don't know if I will apply. I'm not stable or confident enough to get into a college." Though, I don't like being referred to it, both by Josh and other people, I am a pro at imperfections and best friends with my doubt but maybe that will change soon, I sure hope so.


End file.
